mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Dee Bee Kaw
Dee Bee Kaw is an original character created by The_None with help from Most_Mysterious. Dee Bee Kaw is essentially a headswap of another M.U.G.E.N character called Eli by XCB, but was given permission by XCB to do this. Despite the similar appearance below the head region, Dee Bee Kaw has several original moves and fighting style of his own, making him very different compared to Eli. The_None & Most_Mysterious' Dee Bee Kaw Dee Bee Kaw is a 4 button character and has a fast and crazy fighting style. Some of his attacks involve fast kicks and punches while other moves either involve placing himself into the main attack or using a variety of random methods to attack the player, such as Iron Man's Proton Cannon or an oversized charging hamster. His AI is difficult, he exploits all of his abilities and this allows him to perform massive combos if you let your guard down. One of Dee Bee Kaw's unique abilities is that he has an unique juggle system that will only allows you to juggle with moves you have yet to juggle into. (Supers are exempt from this rule). The juggle system will treat far and close variants of a basic attack as the same move, however, it will count ground and air variants of a special attack as an separate attack. Since October 15th, 2011, he was last updated with dozens of new mechanics, new intro poses and a few surprises up his sleves. One major noticable change is the accessibility EX versions of 4 of his moves, which include Rising Grandpa, Pro at Bo, Gen'ei Kyaku (both ground and aerial), and '''Maherl Bomb (all costing 1 power stock apiece), as well as a new voice, courtesy of The_None's friend Jesuszilla. However, this change had a mix of different reactions; some saw it as a welcome change, others found it a step down from his older soundpack. On Dec. 1st, 2011, The_None responded to this event by releasing an alternate soundpack for DBK, containing all of the quotes he previously had, as well as some other changes, such as his Neurotic Gauge, for example. Due to a certain event, Dee Bee Kaw tends to be prone to psychotic outbursts, manifesting in the form of randomly altering basic attacks. The alteration can go both ways, which makes it a double-edged sword, and would certainly mess up combos for the uninitiated. The randomization is in effect when the gauge is above green level, and rises every time Dee BeeKaw's attacks, or gets hit, and combocount on either side affects how much said gauge would rise. Down+start makes Dee Bee Kaw grab pills to calm down. Giving another reason to do so, the neurotic gauge also doubles as a dizzy mechanic, so eating a large combo with the gauge almost close to the max is guaranteed to make Dee Bee Kaw vulnerable for yet another similar beatdown in a row. Resorting to other methods of attack evasion (tasmanian dodge) or even focusing on punishing attacks are recommended shall your limbs be close to getting blown off. Such cause has given him this new feature: Guard Crush. Apparently, the event also gave Dee Bee Kaw an odd case of scurvy, culuminating in his limited capabilities to block. Dee Bee Kaw can only guard limited amount of hits in a relatively short span of time. The only indication of when a guard would break is a brief flash of an either red or yellow icon, depending on how close you are to getting crushed. Guarding too many attacks would break your guard in the most painful way possible, which would be nothing compared to potential beatdown Dee Bee Kaw would soon receive thereafter. 'Movelist (For Version 1.1) '''Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Rising Grandpa - Charge + , , or Pro At Bo - 360°'+x/y/z ''Gen'ei Kyaku - + , , or (can also be executed in mid-air) Burn to the ground - , + ''Bangy Bangy - , + Beartrap Condurum - , + Rocket Jumpin' - , + Brazil Time - + + power bar will be disabled for the remainder of the round Konami Code - , , , , , , , , + or + freeze DBK in a single sprite until command is entered again ActA - , , , neurotic behavior for whole round and other subsequent rounds Grab Some Pillz - + '''Hypers A THUD. A WHO - + , or (uses 1000 power) Note: This will cause one of the following to occur... Proton Cannon Proton Kanon Shinkuu Hadouken Kaiser Wave Thermidor Happy Thanksgiving Omega Tiger Woods Hadouken Punishment for moving your feet The XJ220 of Doom of some of Most_Mysterious' chars here Inch Shaking - + , or (uses 1000 power) Throne Room Reject - Charge + , or (uses 1000 power) Temperature's risin it's gettin hot - , , + , , or (uses 1000 power) Hamster Chariot - Charge , , , + + or + (uses 2000 power) SCUM-LIKE, TACTFUL, TRUE - , , + (uses 2000 power) Shun Goku Hamusuta Satsu - , , , , (uses 3000 power) Spat856's Dee Bee Kaw Edit This edit of Dee Bee Kaw has some edited sprites and a "censored" soundpack, poorly bleeping out all the suggestive words used. Since Spat removed it from his old website, Mugenfan now hosts this edit on his website. This is the biggest edit that Spat856 implemented. Infantry's Dee Bee Kaw Edit This edit of Dee Bee Kaw adds additional moves, as well as altering some of the already existent ones. The Neuro and Guard bars have been "fixed", a hyper combo KO background has been added, and additional palettes have been included. 'Specials' Rising Knee - + (also usable while in the air) 'Hypers' The Addional a A THUD. A WHO of Doremi Harukaze & Omega Tiger Woods Hadouken And Henshin Mahou Generic Auto Combo - , , , , , , + (uses 3000 power) Palettes Gallery pal doremi.gif pal hazuki.gif pal aiko.gif pal onpu.gif pal momoko.gif Videos Video:???? - Dressed for Success PART 1 (AF 2011) Video:SS Dee Bee Kaw MUGEN 1 - Dancing Banana Video:MD4 MUGEN Dee Bee Kaw 3 Eli King Video:SF Mugen 23 Dee Bee Kaw(Me) Vs Franko (Double Match) Category:CharactersCategory:Original CharactersCategory:Users of the Raging DemonCategory:Cheap Characters Category:Males Category:Humans